


Beauty Draws Us By A Single Hair

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: 18th & 19th Century CE RPF
Genre: Cross-Time Crush, Drabble, F/M, Loosely based on fact, RPF, Unrequited Love, fandom stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mad, bad, and dangerous to know, Byron and Borgia both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Draws Us By A Single Hair

Mad, they called him: mad, bad and dangerous to know. Well, he was a mere amateur compared to her. His vices were mere toys when set next to hers, his intrigues but nursery games. He had known love? not as she, whose letters burned with passion beyond his imagining. How could he, in this chilly after age, compare in magnificence to her bright life? He kept her burnished hair close to his heart, thinking it pity beyond measure that she lay so long dead: if he could but touch her soul as well, his very being might burst into flames.


End file.
